Another Dragon Rider
by DragonLover1551
Summary: Alearya was a girl who thought she had a simple life, as simple as a life could be for a shape shifter. Her mom was an Alpha werewolf and his father... Just a simple human who told her stories about magic, elves and dragons; or that's what she thought. Now, six years after her family's dead she founds herself in another world... *Full summary on the first chapter*
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** _Alearya was a girl who thought she had a simple life, as simple as a life could be for a shape shifter. Her mom was an Alpha werewolf and his father... Just a simple human who told her stories about magic, elves and dragons; or that's what she thought. After her father told her she is a princess before he died, she thought he went insane. Now, six years after her family's dead she founds herself in another world. A world that she first heard from her father's stories, a world she thought was a book. As Alearya tries to stay alive, she learns the truth about her father and her mother. Now, she must be strong, trying to see beyond the lies that was put by her own father and must find who she is whilst struggling with some familiar feelings. Join Alearya as she discovers the truth about herself, her past and her family._

 **PROLOGUE: The Dream**

I closed the last book of the Inheritance Series and lay down on my bed. Not even a second later, a knock came from my door. My brows furrowed together as I thought who could be knocking. I took a deep breath through my nose, immediately recognizing the fragrance of lilies along with faint smell of wolfsbane. "Come in!" I called, preparing myself for the conservation that is sure to come with the person standing on the other side of the door.

Door opened and Lilly came inside, taking a seat by my side. She was silent for a second, then sighed and put a hand on my knee. "Hey," she said gently. "Is everything ok? You didn't get outside of your room since you came home." I grumbled, not liking the tone she used but still forced a small smile. She and her husband had let me stayed with them for six years after the fire. They didn't say anything when I was rude to them, or let my pack stayed in their house. And now, they offered me to stay with them while my cousin was who knows where. They had a special part in my heart for that. "I was reading." Lilly's gaze flickered from me to the book laying beside me and she sighed.

"Isn't this the fourth time you are reading thi-"

I cut her off, "Actually it's the fifth time." She sent me a fake glare and continued. "What was I saying? Oh! This is _the fifth time_ you are reading this book. Aren't you bored?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, slightly annoyed. Hales weren't good with their tempers or trusting people, which I still had problem with.

"Well, I'm bored and there is nothing to do. Furthermore, the book is interesting. It's hard to get bored." My furrow deepened causing wrinkles to form on my forehead as I had a internal struggle about whether to tell her or not. Before I could change my mind I whispered. "Also it's the only thing that is left from my family along with the necklace and the picture."

"Oh my dear..." said Lilly and hugged me. I uncertainly hugged her back, not pushing the offered comfort away like I had had done since the fire until I met with Scott and his friends. I buried my head further into her shoulder. "It's their death anniversary."

Lily just hugged me tighter like a mother would do to her child. A few minutes later we parted. "I know that you don't like people showing you pity but still, sorry..." said Lily as she squeezed my knee in a comforting manner. "Are you going to shift on the coming full moon?" I sighed, as all deaths I had seen came to my mind. "I'm not."

She frowned,"But you didn't shift for the last six months. You have to stretch Nix's legs. I don't want her to take control just because you didn't shift." I shook my head,"You don't understand. I just don't want to. Every time I used any of my supernatural abilities, I remember all deaths that happened in this town." She just look at me with sympathy, then her face hardened. "You are acting childishly. Yes, there had been a lot of death, but they are not your fault. I think you are scared. You view yourself as a monster, but in reality you're not. You try to act like a human because of it, but let me tell you; you're wasting your time. You can't be something you have never be. You are a werewolf, accept it and don't let anything or anyone cause you to act like someone else; someone you're not."

I growled and crossed my arms across my chest, not wanting to let her knew that she was right. "I have accepted who I am a long time ago. You're wrong, I'm not scared. I just don't have time. You know, this is the last year of the school." Knowing I would not concede her opinion, Lily changed the subject. "There is Senior Scribe next day, so I suggest you sleep." I nodded quickly. "Goodnight," She stood up and turned the light off. "Goodnight," she whispered and closed the door, leaving myself all alone in my room. I lay down and thought of Scott and my cousin until I fell asleep.

 _I was in a peaceful darkness until the scene changed and I was in a clearing surrounded by trees; old, big and tall. There was nothing special about the clearing, nor there was somebody else. I frowned and my eyes glowed red as I study the place to found somebody, but there was none; I was alone. I hissed in pain as something burned my chest. I quickly pulled my necklace from under my shirt and my eyes widened. The necklace my dad had gave to me was shining, changing colors; from red to yellow, yellow to black, black to blue... I was so mesmerized by it that I fell on my knees in pain when I felt a big pressure in my head. Then I heard voices, all of them talking at the same time in my head. I managed to understood them while I felt my conscious closing down. "The time has come. A war is at the door in your homeland, and you will be taking a very important part in it, the last person from the Grey Folk. May the stars watch over you, Alearya Aaronsdaughter."_

 _Then everything went blank._

 **So, how is the first chapter? Please comment your ideas. And this story originally is posted on the Wattpad by my Wattpad account AylinAkinal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Alagaesia**

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the bright sun. I had to blink a couple of times to see the things around me. I was in the woods.

I panicked, thinking that last night it was a full moon, but then I remembered it wasn't. Also, this woods seemed different than the one near our house. There were more tall trees and the leaves of the trees were more intense. The air smelt fresher than where I lived. _Where am I,_ I thought. I looked around the wood as I used my sensitive hearing. At first, there was no sound except my heart beat, then I heard a couple of footsteps from a distance. So, me being me I started to walk toward the sound.

After walking about 5 minutes, I came to a clearing. Two people stood there at the center of the clearing, dressed in armors with swords and shields. _What the hell? Who dresses in armor and uses swords and shields anymore? I'm definitely not at home considering I can't figure out the way to home with my abilities too,_ I considered. Then just on my luck, the two people noticed me and saw my bag. One of them yelled, "She's a spy for Empire!" I furrowed my brows. _What is he talking about?_

Unfortunately they caught me while I was in deep thought. I could had easily gotten away but I knew it would not do a good; I was in a unknown place, so I just asked. "Who are you? Where am I? Who is Empire? I swear I don't know what you are talking about." The people looked at each other, like they were trying to decide what to do...

After about half a minute, the one that held me pushed me forward roughly. "We are going to take you to Lady Nasuada. She will decide if you are a danger to The Varden, or not. Now, walk." I grumbled, but started to walk towards the direction they want me to go. After about 5 minutes of walking, we entered a camp. There were lots of white tents, maybe more than 100. Just a few of them were another color. While they were dragging me inside the camp, the people around me looked at me with determination, hate, anger and confusion in their eyes. I, on the other hand, was confused. _Who are these people? They are dressed differently._

Then we stopped at the front of a red tent which was bigger than the other tents. There were 2 guards guarding the entrance. The man next to the one that held me spoke, "We found her at the woods. We thought she was a spy first, but it looks like she doesn't know anything, so we bring her to Lady Nasuada."

One of the guards nodded his head, then opened the entrance of the tent and said something, and stepped aside. They pushed me inside. Inside, there was a table and behind the table, there was a woman sitting on a chair. She had dark skin, her hair was braided into a bun and kept in place with jewel pins that matched with her green dress. She was holding her chin high, so I understand that she was the 'Lady Nasuada' who men were talking about. Then something clicked in my head. _Wait a minute! Nasuada, Empire, the Varden... How didn't I understand before? I'm in a book!_

Then I turned my attention to the front of the table. There was a boy/man sitting. He was my age with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were guarded from emotions, but I could sense that he was a caring person. At the other chair, there was another woman. She had long, silky black hair, perfect figure, ivory cream skin and bright green eyes. Her face was guarded from emotions too.

Then someone cleared his throat. "My name is Nasuada. Now, who are you? What were you doing at the woods around the camp?" I paled a little when I heard her name, but I replied with a firm voice, my old trust issues kicking in slightly. "I will answer your questions if everyone introduces him/herself properly."

Everyone frowned, probably not expecting me to say something when I was disadvantaged. Finally the boy -who I thought was Eragon- answered my question, "I am Dragon Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer." Then the woman -who I thought was Arya- anwsered my question, "I am Arya Dröttningu, ambassador of the elves." I was very pale by the time they finished but still study them with narrowed eyes, not letting my guard down.

Then I answered Nasuada's question with a good manner. "Thank you for introducing yourselves. My name is Alearya. And... You can say that I am not from here. " Arya narrowed her eyes. "If you're not from here, where are you from then?" I considered whether to tell them or not, but at the end told them the things I thought was important and they needed to know.

When I finished, I waited for them to compose themselves while bitting my lip to stop myself from laughing. Their faces were hilarious. Nasuada frowned. "Can you show us the books?" I nodded and took out the books from my bag. Arya, Nasuada and Eragon looked to the books carefully. This time Eragon spoke. If you listened very carefully or if you just had sensitive hearing, you could hear the anger in his voice. "I still don't trust you. If you know so much, how can we know that you won't try to convince us in doing wrong things in battle? You can still be a spy for Empire."

For some reason his word hurt, but I forced that thought out of my mind. My brows furrowed as I considered a way to show that I am not a spy for Empire. Then I got an idea that I didn't like, but I didn't have another choice. "You can look at my memories. So, you can see that I'm not lying about coming from another world and not being a spy for Empire." The three looked at each other, like talking through their minds. Then Arya stood up from her chair, walked towards me and stopped in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Unwanted Memories**

She looked at with me with a little bit pity in her eyes. Then she asked. "Are you ready?" Everyone's eyes were on me and I got a little tense. I visibly nodded. Then I felt a pressure on my mind, and remembered the memories I didn't want to remember again.

 _I was at the basement of my house, with my mom manacling me to the wall. " Mom! Why you have to manacle me to the wall?! You said yourself that I am good at controlling my werewolf side." My 7 years old self complained. "I know sweetheart, but we have to take measure. Just in case."_

 _"Fäolin is so lucky!"_

 _My mum just chuckled at my sentence. "His time will come too, don't worry sweetie." My 8 years old self just sighed. "Is it going to hurt?" I asked in a worried voice. My mom just laughed a small laugh. "Oh sweetheart, you don't have to try and hide your worry, and it won't hurt. It will just be hard to concentrate and control for the first time."_

 _"Aren't you mad that I am scared?" My 8 years old self asked in a little voice. My mom and my dad, -who stood at the corner- just laughed. "Sweetheart, it is very normal for your age. So stop being anxious." By the time dad finished, my mom took a few steps backwards from me. "It's all done. Now all we have to do is to wait until full moon come out." Then she added in a serious tone. " When you feel like loosing control, don't forget to use the three status -Alpha,Beta and Omega- as a mantra. And each time you say it, think that you are in control. That will help you to stay in control, sweetie." Then she kissed my forehead and walked towards my dad and stood beside him._

 _After half an hour, full moon rose to the sky. My 8 years old self started to breathe quickly and deeply, and started to growl. My mom ran towards me. "Are you okey?" I snorted. "Do I look okey?! The urge to kill is too strong!" My mom frowned, then talked in a tough voice. "Alearya, you are a very strong person. Never forget that. Now, repeat after me; Alpha, Beta, Omega." "Alpha, Beta,Omega" I said quickly. "Slower" my mom said. By this time, my claws were already out and I was sweating because of the effort of trying to resist the urge. "Alpha..., Beta..., Omega..."_

 _"Good,now again." said my mom. "Alpha..., .. Beta..., Omega..."_

 _"Again"_

 _"Alpha..., ... Beta..., Ome-" I couldn't finish my sentence because my body started to burn and my arms broke. I yelled in pain. Then my legs broke. My mom was looking at me wide eyed. "What... is... ha-happening... t-to... me!" I cried out in pain again. Then my spine broke. I felt my bones move around and reform. I haven't remembered anything that hurt this much. Then finally the pain stopped, and started to decrease until it was just a drowsiness. I lifted my head and looked towards my mom and dad. They were looking at me wide eyed and were gaping at me. I became confused, why were they looking at me like that? Then I felt something moving behind me and I looked behind me to see... a tail? Fearfully, I looked towards where my hands and feet were supposed to be and saw white puffy paws same size as my hands. Then I rose on my paws and realized that I was bigger than a normal wolf. My head was as high as my mom's stomach. I was like a wolf from Twilight. I panicked. The urge to kill was still there, but not as strong as before._

 _Then I lost control on my body and started to snarl and growl at my mom. She was lucky that my hind legs were still attached to the wall. It looked like my snarling brought my mom back to reality because, she quickly turned to my dad. "Aaron! The mantra is not working! Do you know any other!?" By this time I was pulling on my chains and it was almost broke. My dad came out of his trance by mom's voice. He thought for a minute then walked towards me. "Alearya" he said in a sweet voice. His voice stopped me for a moment, but then I started to snarl, growl and try to claw them again."What are the three things that can't be stay hidden?" asked my father. When I didn't answer, he repeated his question, but slower."Alearya answered me. What. Is. The. Three. Thing. That can't be. Stay. Hidden?"_

 _"The sun... The mo-moon... The tru-truth..." I stuttered. My mom and dad looked baffled, probably because I talked. I'm not going to lie, I was shocked too, that I could talk as a wolf. Dad was the first one that recovered. "Say. It. Again" he said slowly. By this time, the chains were almost cut because of the force I was applying. I couldn't thing straight, nor I could control my body. I could only speak, besides that I was watching what was happing around me from my eyes like a movie. Finally I repeated the mantra. "The sun... The moon... The truth..." This time my moves slowed down. "Say it again." insisted dad. " The sun.. The moon... The truth" This time I stopped growling or trying to claw my parents, and I was breathing quickly and intermittently. "Again" my dad said. "The sun... The moon... The truth" This time when I repeated the mantra I calmed down completely. I began to be able to control my body again,too. Then I heard a voice in my head. The voice sounded caring, lovingly. It also had a wild tone in it._

 **** ** _Sorry for loosing control,_** _it whispered and retreated to the depth of my mind. While I was confused, thinking who had spoke to me, I didn't realize that I phased back to human form. Then I fell down to my knees in exhaustion and my mon ran towards me, took me into her arms and started to sob silently. Next thing I know, I was enbedded into darknes because of my tiredness and heat spreading from my mom..._

 _I was sitting on one of the chairs around the dining table, facing my mom and dad, who were looking at me carefully. "Don't look at me like that. You're scaring me!" My 7 years old self complained. They blinked a couple times, then looked to each other, then back to me. "Alearya, before the night of the full moon, anything different happened?" dad asked._

 _I tensed and thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "What happened?" My mom asked in a voice full of curiosity. "I had a strange dream. I was standing in a clearing surrounded by dense trees. Then a wolf with dark maroon fur and yellowish gold eyes came out of the trees, followed by an immaculate snow-white furred wolf. This is where the odd part starts. After they emerged from the trees, they walked toward me until they were one meter away from me. Then the one with the maroon fur started to talk. Her voice was full of wisdom and authority. ' You my child, have a pure heart, so I would like to give you a present, or my blessing you can call it. You will be the first of your kind; shape-shifters...' And when I asked her name, she said that her name is Lupa, Goddess of Wolves and Mother of Rome. However, when I asked her what she meant by saying 'first of my kind' she didn't answer. Then she told me, from now on her daughter Nix (the white wolf) and I would be one, and our job will be to spread my kind. I asked her why she wants to start a new kind. And her answer was, that she wants to have descents of her kind, like Lycaon has. Then Lupa disappeared and before I could say something, Nix turned into a fog and entered my body. After that I woke up, and thought it was just a strange dream. And yesterday, I turned into a wolf half size of a car!" I said and sighed. Mom and dad didn't move, they just stared at me for a moment. Then dad blinked and shook his head. He looked at me in eye and smiled. "It looks like we have one special daughter!" When dad said this, I laughed then jumped to my feet. "Me and Fäolin are going to go to Hailey's!" I yelled and ran of to find my little brother..._

 _It was late evening and my 8 years old self was sitting on a bed, reading a book. Then dad entered my room and sat at the chair next to my bed. He watched me for a moment with a lovingly smile on his face. "Hey!" dad said to take my attention away from book. I just laughed a melodic laugh and closed the book I was reading. I really didn't know why, but me and my brother were a bit more "graceful" you can say than the other humans and by what my parents were saying, it was not because Fäolin was a werewolf and I was a shape-shifter..._

 _"Soo, what do you need dad?" I asked. He just smiled and put his middle finger to his chin in a fake thinking form. "I don't need anything, but I think you would like to hear a legend or a story about where your ancestors were from." By the time dad finished talking, I was already facing him and gave my full attention to him, looking at him with eyes full of curiosity about the "story" he was going to tell. He just laughed at my behavior. Then he started with the story..._

 _When he finished, he looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I opened my mouth, but couldn't form sentences. When I got my voice back, I looked at dad with a smile. "It's one of the best stories I have ever heard. However, the story can't be real because dragons, magic or elves don't exist." I said. Dad looked at me, when I looked closely into his eyes I saw a little bit resistance. "Are you sure?" he asked in a controlled voice. I narrowed my eyes a little. "Dad? What are you trying to say? You're not believing in them, are you?" Dad shifted a little in his place nervously. I narrowed my eyes a little bit further. "Dad?" I asked enforcedly._

 _"Can't they be real? Werewolves, were-coyotes, kitsunes and other supernatural beings are real, so why can't they?" dad said. I narrowed my eyes further and placed a hand on his forehead, checking if he had a fever. "Dad, are you sure your okey?" I asked worriedly. Dad didn't answer, just looked to the wall behind me blankly. "Dad?" I repeated waving a hand in front of his eyes. This time dad looked at me, opened his mouth and closed, like trying to form sentences._

 _I was worried sick now. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. "Dad!? Are you okey?! I want an explanation!" Dad just looked at me then shook his head and murmured, "Tyna". I stopped the moment he said the unknown word, and looked around. When I saw dad sitting near my bed I raised a brow, confused. Like its the first time I noticed he was in the room. "Dad? When did you enter the room?" He just looked at me guilty then raised from the chair he was sitting. "I just came to say that its time to sleep." ..._

 _It was evening and my 9 years old self was walking throughout the path leading to the house I was living. When I reached the front door, I stopped. There was something different in the air, so I sniffed. Blood. There was smell of blood in the air. I felt my heart beating quickly, afraid of the ideas about where the smell of blood was coming from. I opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. "Dad? Mom? Faolin?" I yelled, but no respond came. I reluctantly, but cautiously entered into the living room. And afterwards I regretted that I entered._

 _There in the middle of the room lay mom and Faolin: dead. They were cut to halves, a blood pool surrounding them. I couldn't breath, nor move. "Mom? Bro?" I managed to choke out. Then I screamed and ran towards them while tears pouring from my eyes. I cried, knowing there is no way of bringing them back. Later, probably after crying for while, I noticed that dad wasn't there. A beacon of hope lit up inside of me, so I started to search for him. When I found him, he was laying on the floor of his room. "Dad?" I whispered while sitting beside him and holding his hand._

 _Suddenly dad opened his eyes. " Alearya!"_

 _"Dad!" I cried out in happines. He squeezed my hand and coughed. "There is no time princess. Hunters... They did this." He sucked some breath, then continued. "Do you remember the stories I told you?" I nodded, tears flowing from my eyes. "Good. All of them are true Alearya. Dragons,magic,elves... And you have a powerful noble blood running through your veins, making you a princess." My eyes widened. "I'm not a princess dad!" I protested. His answer was to repeat the same sentence in an odd language."Eru ono aí dröttningu." And somehow, deep down inside of me, I believed him. "Now, I want you to take my necklace. It is rightfully yours now. It passes from generation to generation in my family... Last of all, I want you to swear that when the time comes and you need help or seek answeres, I want you to find one of my friends: Brom or Oromis. Repeat after me." Then, he again said a sentence in the odd language and somehow I repeated the sentence in the first try. "Eka sverja finna onr fricaya wheí du tími koma eka weohnata."_

 _"Good. Now, I can rest in peace. Goodbye, my beautiful girl." Dad's eyes started to close. "Dad!" I said and shook him, but he was already gone, so I pulled out his necklace under his shirt and took it off from his neck. The necklace was in shape of a dragon and was made from a different stone. You could see the scales of the dragon -that looks like swirls dancing in them- when you look closely and carefully. And I wore the strange but beautiful necklace to my neck..._

 _My 15 years old self sat by the window, crying while playing Burn by Ellie Goulding on guitar. Suddenly the door opened and I stopped. "Why did you stop? It was a good melody." Lily froze when she saw me crying, and in a second she was by my side hugging me. "Hush... Hush... What happened? Are you okey?" I just sniffled. "Why everybody I love and care about dies or leaves? Why?! Why fate hates me?!" I hated crying in front of her, or letting her hug me but I couldn't stop._

 _"Mom, Dad, Fäolin, Aunt Talia, Uncle Tom, Sophia, all my family, Alisa, Max... all of them are dead." Lily just stroke my hair. "But you still have Derek and Laura." "But I don't even know if they're still alive! Hurt, anger, loneliness... I've bottled all my emotions for years. I can't take it anymore." Lily's shirt was wet by now. She continued stroking my hair. "Shh... If you can't hold it anymore, don't. Just cry. Don't be afraid, cause crying isn't a weakness. Just the opposite, it shows that you're a brave person and can feel, so cry..." And I just cried..._

Eragon talked with Saphira as he waited with Nasuada for Arya to finish looking into memories of the mysterious girl, Alearya.

 _'Do you think the things she said are true, or could we trust her?'_

 _'We have to wait for Arya before we came to a conclusion about the things the girl said, but I think, she tells the truth. It is very hard to make up things like this... And I believe we can trust her',_ Saphira paused for a second before she continued, _'power, ancient magic -similar to the dragon's-, and something different is flowing through her veins. I don't think it would be good if she becomes our enemy.'_

Eragon frowned in confusion, ' _What did you mean Saphira?'_

No answer... Knowing that he would not get an answer, Eragon turned to Nasuada. "Saphira feels power, ancient magic and something different flowing through Alearya's veins... Do you believe her?" Nasuada frowned, then nodded slowly. "She showed us enough proof and if Saphira is right, then we can't let Galbatorix have her and she would be a good ally... Also she looks like a good person."

Suddenly Alearya groaned and fell on her buttocks holding her head like she had a bad headache. _She probably has,_ thought Eragon. Then she rose to her feet with the help of Arya who offered her a hand. She was looking like she had seen a ghost. Obviously, Nasuada had seen too, so she beat Eragon and asked. "Can she be trusted?" Eragon could make out the concern in her voice. Arya immediately put a blank face, masking her emotions, before nodding. "But.." Both Eragon and Nasuada looked to her wonderingly. "But?..." pushed Eragon suspiciously. Arya looked to Alearya -who seemed shaken- for permission who nodded for her to continue. Arya sighed deeply. "She is not human..."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Hidden Thing**

Both Eragon and Nasuada raised their guards in a blink of an eye, and looked towards me suspiciously. Nasuada squinted her eyes a bit and looked at me closely, from my head to toe. Then turned to Arya. "What do you mean 'she's not a human'? She looks like one." Arya just replied in a flat voice. "It's not my job to tell you," She nodded towards me. "It's hers... But just if she wants to." Then she walked towards one of the corners of the tent and just stood there, signaling she would not talk any further.

Nasuada turned her stern eyes towards me. "Explain." She ordered and I couldn't help but let a small growl escape my lips. I was an Alpha after all, and my wolf Nix didn't like someone ordering her. Both Eragon and Nasuada looked at me, shock clearly evident on their face.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, then sighed and looked towards Nasuada. "I am not fully human, nor an elf. Actually, my kind don't known in my world very well too, because we are a new species, me being first of my kind... Anyway, I am a Shifter." This time Eragon spoke, his chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity boring into my grayish blue eyes. "What is a Shifter?" I exhaled deeply. "Aren't werecats shape-shifters?"

Nasuada's eyes widened in realization after she heard my question. "You can shift into an animal..." she whispered. Eragon's eyes widened in shock too. "Yes, I am. However, I don't shift into a cat. I am a wolf shifter. You can call me a werewolf too, but there are already werewolves in my world and they can't change into a wolf completely. So, I would be prefer to be called a shape-shifter." I said, starting to think I could trust them. "Why did you growled when Nasuada ordered you to explain?" Eragon asked. _He really is full of questions_ , I thought. "Because, I'm an Alpha. The leader or the highest member in a pack, so my wolf doesn't like to be ordered."

Then I turned to Nasuada and bowed a little. "Please accept my apologies, Lady Nasuada. I growled unconsciously, I didn't mean to." Nasuada looked puzzled for a moment because of my sudden formality, but recovered quickly and replied the same way. "You didn't need to apologize but still, your apology is accepted." We stood in silence for a minute. "Are you going to help us at the war?" asked Nasuada finally.

I frowned. They could help me to found a way to go back home, and there must be a reason for me to be here; probably to help them in their war like the voices in my dream had said: _"You would be taking a important part in it..."._

But could I trust them? If I had came here two years ago I would not, however after meeting with Scott and his friends I started to trust people again and it looked like I didn't have another choice.

A smirk formed on my face as I made my decision; I was going to trust them and help in the war. "Of course!"

Nasuada smiled along with Eragon, and Arya just had an expression on her face that showed she was pleased with my answer. "So, can you shift?" Eragon asked hopefully. Nasuada nodded and looked to me. "I would like to see your... wolf form too. Can you shift, so we can see?"

"Yes, I can but not here. This tent is too small. We have to go to the woods." I said and shrugged, showing it's not a problem for me. "Let's go then." said Arya suddenly and exited the tent. We just looked at each other and exited the tent to catch up with Arya who was already walking towards the woods near the camp, two of Nasuada's guards following us.

Eragon walked behind the group, watching Alearya who was at the front of the group, leading the way. Her movements were more graceful than the other humans, almost like elves. She was like a panther; moving silently and swiftly like a predator stalking his prey, but also gracefully. Her light golden brown hair was shining like a real gold because of the sun rays, and her grayish blue eyes were just adding beauty into her prettiness. Eragon got cut out of his thoughts by an amused Saphira.

 _'Stop staring Little One',_ she said chuckling. Eragon blushed in embarrassment.

 _'I was not staring',_ he snapped defensively.

"Eragon?"

Eragon jumped a little when he heard Arya and his heart started to beat faster, but he succeeded to calm down enough so she didn't hear his heartbeat. "Yes Arya?" he asked politely. He was still uncomfortable being around her after his confession and her rejection. "I want to show you the memories of Alearya, just the ones I saw." she said not making eye contact with him. "What?" Eragon turned his head fast and stared at her, shocked. "Why?" Arya stared right back at him, her intense gaze making Eragon flinch a little. "Because, I have a feeling that you must know." Then she stretched her mind towards Eragon's -who let her in after making sure she will not see his thoughts and feelings about her-, and showed him the memories, only breaking contact after showing him all of them.

"She's a princess?" whispered Eragon to Arya, astonished. "Yes, but she doesn't know, or doesn't want to believe it." "So, which folk's noble family is she from?" Arya didn't respond and stare at Alearya. "I'm not sure." Eragon looked at Arya, then shook his head. "You know." he stated. Arya looked to him once again, her eyes blank from any emotion. "I don't know, I just have a guess... I think she is from the noble family of Grey Folk. Did you remember that dragon necklace? It's the symbol of the noble family of Grey Folk." Eragon stared at her, completely confused. "But, I thought Grey Folk disappeared centuries ago, and there is no knowledge about them." Arya just shrugged a little. "It's the only think we elves know about them, along with that they are very powerful at magic and have natural talent at it like elves." Then she fastened her pace and leaved Eragon alone with his thoughts.

After walking for a while Nasuada stopped, with everyone following her action. Eragon was at right side of Nasuada, while Arya was at left side, along with Alearya. The two guards who followed were behind them. Nasuada turned towards Alearya who was smiling. "Well, here we are. No-" Alearya cut her of by laughing with happiness, like she met with an old friend after not seeing him for years. Her laugh was like tingling of bells and melodic, beautiful. Before anyone could say anything she sprinted forward and jumped into air, her hands in front of her like she was planning to drop on them. A bright silver light surrounded her and instead of a human, a wolf same size as a hut dropped to the ground. Eragon heard gasps around him, especially from the guards. Their eyes were wide with shock.

However, Eragon couldn't take his eyes from the wolf in front of him who was facing them now, sitting. Her fur was pure white while her eyes were a glowing, bright grayish blue. Eragon heard Nasuada murmured "Beautiful" in awe. Then she stretched out her hand. "Can I?" she asked towards Alearya. She stared for a moment, then nodded her big wolf head and approached, so Nasuada could pet her. "It's so soft." said Nasuada while brushing her fingers through Alearya's fur, causing Arya and Eragon to join her. _I've never felt anything this soft before,_ thought Eragon and he felt Saphira, who was watching everything through his eyes, agree with him.

After a while, Alearya stepped back. "You can call me Nix in this form." she demanded in a soft, deep and gravely, but definitely feminine voice. Nasuada shivered a little because of the gravely tone and power in her voice, and nodded. "Thank you for showing us Ale- Nix your wolf form." she said, then added. "Unfortunately I have to go now, I have things to do. Your tent is ready. It is near Arya's, so when you want to rest she can show you the way."

"Can I stay in the woods for a little longer? It has been a while since the last time I shift and I have to stretch my legs." Nix asked and stretched her front legs. "Of course!" said Nasuada and started to walk back toward the camp with her dumbfounded guards following closely behind her.

I waited for Arya and Eragon to leave too, but they didn't. "Can we accompany you at your run?" asked Arya finally. I just looked at them blankly thinking if I really could trust them, but then grinned which was an odd and scary sight. "If you can keep up!" I said and started running through the trees, they following me.

I ran for a while without a care in the world, feeling the wind among my fur and the soil under my paws, racing with Arya and Eragon who kept their minds touching with mine and tried to got to know me better. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first -being able to talk with your mind- , but I got used to it quickly and learned how to stretch out my mind towards other creatures. Suddenly, after an hour of running with Arya and Eragon, I froze hearing a deep, but young voice that somehow make me feel calm and safe.

 _'Alearya...'_

I felt Arya and Eragon came to a halt and looked at me worriedly.

 _'Alearya...'_

"Are you okay Nix?" asked Arya worriedly. I just looked at her and Eragon blankly. "He's calling me." I said mechanically. "Whose calling?" asked Eragon anxiously and gazed at the trees surrounding us. "I don't know... It's just calling me." The moment I finished, I felt a pull and started to run toward the direction it forced me to go. I heard Eragon and Arya yelling at me to stop, but I didn't listen. It was like an invisible rope was pulling me towards the voice that was still whispering my name in my head.

 _'Alearya...' 'Alearya...'_

I stopped at the front of a tree that was covered with moss, with bushes and branches surrounding it and phased back to human, fully clothed. However, before I could take a step towards the tree, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Alearya! Stop! Who i-" before Eragon could continue, I pulled my arm back and growled a little, my eyes flashing red for a second. "I don't know! I just hear a voice calling my name in my head and the voice is coming from there!" I shouted, pointing towards the tree. "And I have to help him! There's something inside of me, forcing me to go towards the tree!"

Eragon nodded, a little bit fear and worry evident in his eyes. I couldn't blame him thought, I was a new specie that he didn't know very well after all, but I didn't understand why he was worried because we just met a few hours ago. Then I looked at Arya, she had a worried look in her eyes too which was a shock thing, because she didn't show emotions often as I learned from the books and by talking to her.

I turned towards the tree and started walking towards it. When I approached thoroughly, I pushed away the branches of the tree to only came face to face with a hole in the trunk of the tree. I felt Eragon and Arya near my side, looking at the hole curiously. We leaned down at the same time to look what was inside the hole, and our eyes landed on the thing laying on the bed of leaves. Simultaneously, we gasped out in shock and scrambled backward, clutching our hearts meanwhile a loud _thud_ was heard and ground shook. I looked towards the sound to see a magnificent sapphire blue colored dragoness. "Saphira!" I gasped. Then bowed my head a little. "It's an honor to meet you." She reduced her head until it was at the same level with mine.

 _'It's an honor to meet with you too, Alearya. Sorry that I couldn't greet you earlier',_ she said in my head. And I replied the same way by stretching out my mind towards hers, which was filled with much intelligent and wisdom of her kind that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

 _'You don't have to apologize.'_

She blinked one of her eyes, acknowledging my reply. Then continued, displaying her thoughts so all of us can hear.

 _'What happened?',_ she asked, worry clearly evident in her voice.

Before anyone could say anything I ran towards the tree and pulled out the 'thing' from the hole in a fast movement and turned towards Saphira, so she could see the midnight blue and silver colored Dragon Egg nestled in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Midnight Blue and Silver**

Saphira looked at The Dragon Egg in my arms, astonishment and hope shining in her eyes. Her muscles clenched and relaxed with excitement.

 _'How?...'_ she asked, trailing in the end, knowing that we would understand.

Arya shook her head. "We don't know, but I could sense the strong magic around the hole. Someone must have hid it here and used a spell to cover its presence from Galbatorix."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, hardly tearing my eyes from the egg. "We have to show it to Nasuada. Were not sure if it's a wild dragon or waiting for a rider." answered Eragon, walking towards me and stretching his arms. Reluctantly I gave the egg to Eragon, who climbed up to Saphira carefully and put it into one of the saddle bags. Arya started to walk towards Eragon, but both of their attention leapt to me when I started to glow. When the silver light faded, I was standing on four paws.

Without thinking I swiftly got between Arya and Eragon and crouched, blocking Arya from getting to Eragon. Arya looked at me questioningly. "I would like you to ride me. I have always wanted to learn how it feels to carry someone, so hop on already."

Arya thought for a moment then reluctantly got on my back, her body tense. I wiggled a little to get comfortable because of the extra weight. "Are you sure about this?" asked Arya in a nervous tone. "Yes. Just hold tight." I said and jumped forward, running at full speed. A little scream escaped Arya's lips, absolutely not expecting my rapid start. However, after a while she relaxed. It was hard for me at first too, but I got used to the extra weight quickly. We ran for a while with Eragon and Saphira following us from the sky.

When we came near the camp, Arya jumped off my back and I phased back to human form. "Thank you for letting me ride on your back." Arya said calmly. I just nodded with a small smile on my face.

That moment Saphira flew over us, heading straight towards Nasuada's tent. Arya and I looked to each other, then rushed after Saphira. While we ran, people we passed looked at us in confusion. When we arrived to Nasuada's tent, Eragon and Saphira were already there. Saphira made an odd sound - which was her laugh - when she saw us. _'I thought you would never come',_ she said amused.

I just shook my head and entered after Arya into the tent. Eragon was sitting at one of the chairs, holding the egg in his lap while Nasuada was gaping at the egg shocked. When she saw us entering, she quickly gathered herself. "How and where did you find the egg?" she asked, looking at us. "I found it. While we were running I heard a voice calling my name in my head, and before I could realize what I was doing, I found myself running towards the tree where we found the egg." I said, just taking my eyes from the egg at the end to look at Nasuada.

Silence.

Nobody talked, everybody was in their own thoughts while I was staring at the egg, without even blinking. I was feeling a pull towards it. Suddenly, before I could stop myself, words flowed out of my mouth of their own will. "It is waiting for its rider." _'Not it, he's a male',_ Saphira said, correcting my mistake and tucking her head inside from the opening that was especially made for her.

Nasuada dirrected her attention to me. "How do you know it - I mean he - is waiting for a rider? Is it written in one of the books?" She added the last part with an uncomfortable tone, and Eragon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. I shook my head. "There is no other egg in the book other than Saphira's egg, Thorn's egg and the green egg. If this one hatches, the future could change... As to your first question, I don't know. I just feel it. Don't you, Saphira?" I asked, directing the last part towards Saphira.

She just stared at the egg for a minute from the place she had tucked her head in. _'She's right, he is waiting for a rider'_ , she said. Nasuada looked even more desperate when Saphira confirmed my sentence. She ran a hand over her face wearily. "Then, first I would get the most trusted members of the Varden to touch the egg. We can't risk the spies learning about it. If he doesn't hatch, then we will have to show the egg to everyone in the Varden, then send it to the elves. Would you deliver the news to Islanzadí, Arya?" she asked. Arya just nodded and added. "I like the plan."

"Now we have to discuss who will hide the egg."

I opened my mouth to suggest that I could hide it, but Eragon beat me. "I think Arya has to stash the egg. It was her job in the first place." I quickly closed my mouth when Arya accepted the task, looking slightly happy. However, I couldn't stop the small growl that exited my lips. "Are you okay?" Arya asked, as she was wrapping a cloth around the egg. "Yes, just tired." I lied. She nodded. "I will show you your tent. Goodnight Nasuada, Eragon." Then she exited the tent, and I followed her after wishing goodnight to Nasuada and Eragon as well.

The sky was dark, and the stars were shining brightly, blinking at people from above. _"Time passes quickly"_ , I thought when I saw it was night. We walked for a while through the camp, which was silent except for the clinging sounds coming from the armor of the guards. I couldn't look around while we were walking; my eyes were glued to the egg that was wrapped in a cloth.

We came to a simple white tent after walking through the rows of tents for five minutes. Arya signaled me to enter. Inside, there was a simple cot at the side with a little cupboard at the other side, probably for clothes. Next to the cupboard was a chest. "There are some clothes that you can wear in the cupboard. Tomorrow, I will fetch you from your tent and show you where we eat. After that I will test your skills with a sword." Arya said, breaking my observation.

I frowned. "But I don't know how to wield a sword. A bow, yes, but not a sword." She just smiled at me, like she knew something I didn't know. "You know something I don't know." I stated, still frowning. She just shook her head, the same smile still visible on her lips. "I just understand something you don't understand, or don't want to." Then she bowed her head to me a little. "Goodnight" And next thing I knew, she was gone.

I stood on the same spot for a few minutes, too confused to move. _"What was she talking about?",_ I thought, and lay down on the cot after a few minutes, not even bothering to change my clothes. My thoughts immediately went to the thing my dad had said before he died.

 _"You have a powerful noble blood running through your veins, making you a princess..."_

My dad's voice echoed in my mind, but I quickly shoved it aside. _"I can't be a princess. Dad didn't know what he was saying"_ , I thought as I drifted into sleep. However, deep down inside of me, I believed him.

* * *

 **So, here is a new chapter! And I want to thank Vampress Princess of the Night for the review. Please, comment your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Who wins the duel?**

I woke up to the sounds of people's footsteps and conversation, along with the clinking of armor and cries of the animals from the butcher's tent. At first I didn't understand where I was while laying on the cot where I slept, staring at the ceiling of the tent which was made from white fabric. _"Where am I?",_ I thought at first, confused. After staring at the white fabric for a few seconds, events of yesterday came flooding back to my mind. _"I'm really in Alagaësia. It was not a dream."_

I swung my legs to the edge of the cot, slowly standing up. I looked at my clothes. _"I need to change my clothes if I don't want to attract extra attention"_ , I considered as I opened the cupboard.

I took out a thin long-sleeved shirt that was laced in the back, and had mail covering the top of the arms. Over that, I wore a stiff leather corset which had many panels to make it flexible. After dealing with it for ten minutes, I finally laced it tightly at the back, but loose enough to let me breath.

Then I slipped on a short-length tunic of light green trimmed with light gray and creamy breeches. After I made sure my hair was in a presentable way, I exited the tent and came face to face with Arya. "Oh! You're awake. Did you sleep well?" she asked politely. I nodded, with a polite smile on my face. "I slept well. Thanks for your concern." She nodded and a light smile formed on her lips. "Then let's go and have some breakfast. After that we will go to armorer's tent to pick a sword and a bow for you to use. Come."

She swiftly turned around and started to walk away, me following her. We walked until we came near a pavilion and slowed down. At the front of it stood Saphira with Eragon sitting on one of her legs, eating. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Saphira. The way the sunshine reflect from her sapphire scales made them shine like real sapphires. When we came near them, Saphira tilted her head down and blew hot air into my and Arya's faces.

 _'Good morning.'_

"Good morning to you, too Saphira." I and Arya said at the same time, causing Eragon, who got off of Saphira's leg, to chuckle. "Good morning," he said to us. "Come! I want you to meet someone." I looked at Arya questioningly, then followed Eragon into the tent.

After Arya and I got our food, I followed Eragon to a table that was occupied by a man who looked to be two or three years older than me, while Arya sat at a nearby table. The man had shaggy brown hair and a short beard. "Roran!" Eragon called out to him. Roran lifted his head to look at Eragon, making it possible for me to see the bags under his eyes. "Eragon!" he said enthusiastically and smiled as his cousin sat next to him. However, his smile fell and he eyed me suspiciously when I sat down in front of them. "Who are you?" he asked me harshly.

Eragon opened his mouth to answer him but I sent him a quick glare, successfully silencing him. "It's an honor to meet with you, Roran Stronghammer. My name is Alearya Aaronsdaughter." I answered his question politely, while Nix was growling softly in my mind for his disrespect towards us. I ignored her.

Roran raised one eyebrow. "Your mother's name is Aaron?" he asked in disbelief and amusement. "No my mom's name was Maria. Aaron was my father's name." I answered, smiling innocently. "Don't you know that girls are normally called by their mom's name?"

I shrugged. "You said 'normally'. And I don't think being in a war is normal. I don't consider myself 'normal' anyway." Suddenly Roran's eyes widened as if he remembered something and he retreated a little from the table, his stiffness toward me returning. "Aren't you the girl that the guards found in the woods?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes. Why do you ask?" said Eragon before I could utter a word.

Roran put one of his elbow on the table and leaned slightly, lowering his voice until it was barely above a whisper. "There are rumors going around the camp. According to one of the Nighthawks, who had followed Lady Nasuada to the wood, the girl that had been brought to the camp yesterday could change into a massive wolf." Eragon glanced at me for a moment and I nodded. "Roran, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret." Roran spun his head towards him. "Go ahead, I won't tell anyone." Eragon looked him in the eye for a second. "The rumors are true." Roran stared at Eragon with wide eyes, then burst out laughing, causing everyone in the tent to look towards him, but he didn't care and continued laughing.

When he finally calmed down, he patted Eragon's shoulder. "That was a very good joke." I leaned towards him. "That wasn't a joke." I said solemnly, capturing his eyes in my gaze. He stood still for a moment, considering my sentence. Then nodded slowly, probably not wanting to argue with me.

Arya rose from her table and walked towards the entrance of the pavilion, making slight eye contact with me, then exited the pavilion. I bid a quick goodbye to Roran and Eragon, who said he would come to the training grounds after he talked with his cousin.

I found Arya walking through the tents and ran to catch up with her. She didn't say anything, just continued walking through the labyrinth of tents.

When we entered the huge armorer's tent, I saw a man lining up swords to the side, with armfuls of different kinds of weapons covering the tables inside it. The man was tall and burly, with arms like tree trunks and a giant sword strapped to his back, a long and wild beard spreading along his chin. He turned around when he heard us entering. "Hello, Graham." said Arya calmnly. Graham grunted, turning back to his task at hand. "Hello" he replied, annoyed. His voice was rough and hoarse.

 _'I don't like him,'_ murmured Nix in my mind, growling softly.

 _'Don't decide immediately. Now, shush.'_

Nix snarled, but stopped and retreated to the depths of my mind. I got a feeling I would not hear from her for a while. "We need a sword and a bow for her." continued Arya. Graham turned around and stared at me, examining me from my head to toe. After a few seconds he raised an eyebrow. "Have Varden started to slaughter maidens in this war?" he said, more like mumbling to himself. From the side, he then took a lean and long sword with a sharp tip and handed it to me. "Try this."

I wrapped my hand around the hilt and took the sword from him, twirling it with my hand. After examining the sword for a few seconds I shook my head, giving it back to Graham. It was too light and short for me. If I ever tried to swing it, it would fly out of my hand; with or without supernatural strength. He was underestimating me.

Graham frowned, but took the sword and put it back to its place. After studying the swords on the side for a while, he grabbed another sword and gave it to me. I grasped the sword towards me, weighing it with my hand. It was heavier than the other sword, but not so heavy; the perfect weight, and longer. It's grip fit my hand perfectly. I swung the sword a little, a smile forming on my lips as it felt like an extension of my arm. "Thank you." I muttered to Graham sincerely, satisfied with his choice. "No problem." he replied as he handed me a scabbard for the sword. Then he gestured to the wall where different kinds of bows were lined. "Chose one that you can use."

I walked towards the bows, brushing my fingers across some of them that I liked. Then one of them caught my eye. It was a deep red color; color of blood, with black markings on it. I withdrew it, tracing the markings with my index finger. I gently pulled the string, until my right hand was brushing my ear lightly. Pleased, knowing that the bow would not broke when I pulled it, I slung it across my back with a quiver of arrows that was hanging on the rack from which I had retrieved my bow.

After I had also belted my sword to my waist, Arya led me to a clearing at the edge of the camp. "Now what?" I asked, fiddling with the tip of my new bow. "Easy," she responded, pointing to a tree at the other end of the clearing. "I want you to shoot at the middle of that tree. With your heightened sight it must be easy for you." I glanced at her, then took my bow from my back and gripped it tightly. I notched an arrow and brought the bow up, drawing the string back easily as I exhaled the breath I was holding. I spotted my target and released my hold on the string. The arrow soared through the air soundlessly and thudded heavily into the center of the target. I grabbed four more arrows and shot them consecutively.

After all of the arrows were stuck in the tree, Arya collected them and handed them to me, seeming pleased. Then she had me put my bow and quiver down next to a nearby tree while she murmured something under her breath, tracing her fingers near the sides of my blade, afterwards doing the same to hers.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have never held a sword in my hand before." I said swaying my sword in small circles. Arya captured my eyes with her piercing emerald ones. "I'm sure." Before I could utter another word she swung her sword to my side. Instinctively I blocked the attack with my sword. The force almost caused me to lose my balance and fall. I quickly leapt backwards, deciding it would be a better idea if I first observed her. We circled each other for a while until I tried to stab my sword into her thigh. It was a bad idea. She moved out of the way in the blink of an eye and put her foot in my way, tripping me. I landed on my face, my sword flying from my hand. I heard laughing as I stood up. I looked to see some people had formed a half circle around me and now they were laughing at me.

A seed of anger blossomed inside me, supplying me with energy. My werewolf side threatened to come out but I held it back, with just my eyes flashing red for a second. Something clicked in my head and the headache, which I had since waking, stopped. I turned and faced Arya, crouching into a battle stance. The moment she took her stance, I swung my sword at her with a cry, my body moving of its own accord, almost like I had held a sword for my entire life. Arya raised her sword at the last moment, her arm shaking slightly from the force of my attack. I didn't think, letting this strange instinct control me, and attacked her with a complex series of moves.

After a while, she started to back down as I gained the upper hand. I swung my sword to her left arm, changing the direction at the last second. As our swords locked again, I gazed into her eyes and wrapped my sword around hers and pressed. Nobody made a sound as Arya's sword flew out of her hand and I pressed my sword against her throat. "Dead." I murmured, all my anger and energy vanishing. I put my sword back into its scabbard and watched as Arya did the same. However, I was not finished with her. She had _known_ that I could use a sword from the beginning, but hadn't told me.

"You owe me an explanation." I said through gritted teeth, as the crowd started to disappear. I could hear people whispering about me, but I didn't care about their gossip. Arya looked as if she was in deep thought, like she was considering my demand. At last she nodded her head. "I think I don't have another choice." She glanced at the sky. "Meet with me after sunset at my tent... Swiftsword." Some people gasped as they heard the title she said, but I just frowned with confusion, watching her form disappear in the crowd.

* * *

 **Two updates in a day! Comment your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Waking of the Forgotten Legacy**

I wrapped my arms around myself as I exited Nasuada's pavilion, the chilly air causing me to shiver. I quickened my pace to get warmer, and to get to Arya's tent faster. My anger had subsided to annoyance after the duel, but I knew that it could blossom again when I was near her. She was hiding something from me, something about _me._

Without realizing, my mind wandered to the events that happened after the duel whilst I was walking in a steady pace through the camp; people who saw me pointing and starting to whisper to the others next to them. I had stumbled upon Eragon who was looking for me. He had started to ask me questions about the duel the moment he was near, which confirmed my suspicions about news spreading through the camp very quickly. Then I had to had the dinner with Nasuada, who asked me questions about the duel and explained that the thing Arya had called me was a title.

 _'Look where are you going. You are here,'_ snarled Nix, snapping my attention from my thoughts. I was standing in front of the entrance to Arya's tent.

 _'What is wrong with you?'_ I inquired as I knocked at the pole.

 _'Nothing. The real question is, what is wrong with you?'_

My brows slightly furrowed at her reply, but before I could ask more questions Arya called from the inside. "Come in."

I slid through the flaps of the tent, and found Arya sitting on her cot. She raised a slanted eyebrow when she saw me, then gestured to a stool. "Come, sit down. I was waiting for you." I carefully sat down on the stool, not broking the eye contact between us. I waited for her to start talking, but she just sat there. After a while I couldn't hold myself any longer. My brows furrowed deeply as a soft growl escaped my lips.

"Talk," I said. "You called me here, saying you will explain why you wanted me to duel with you _when_ you knew that I haver _never_ hold a sword before in my life. And now you just sat there, not uttering a word. So please _dröttningu_ , explain."

Arya's brows rose in surprise when I called her princess but she didn't say anything, just nodded. "As you wish... I don't know how much you know about Alagaësia, so I'm going to explain things considering you don't know anything, because it will be easier this way." She paused. "Centuries ago, before my ancestors came to Alagaësia, there were just three races living here; which two of them still live: Dwarves, dragons and as we call them, Grey Folk or _grárkyn._ They were the first ones to utilize magic."

"At the time of _grárkyn,_ it was difficult to control magic, because it was controlled by thinking. A stray thought while conducting magic was devastating. One of the magic users nearly destroyed Alagaësia with magic because of this problem. To prevent another accident, they bound their language, the Ancient Language, to magic so that it was controlled by speech. Then grey folk disappeared and we, elves, thought they went extinct; because the energy toll that emerged at the end of the spell they used must be very big. And for centuries we lived believing this idea... Until, Anurin -who was the leader of Dragon Riders before Vrael- met with your father, Aaron."

I froze, all emotions leaving my face. Half of my mind didn't have problem processing this new information like I had already knew it while other half demanding me to don't trust and shout at her, saying she was lying but I couldn't, because it was making sense. The stories my dad told me or how did he sometimes talked about humans like he wasn't one, and his last words...

I didn't have any evidence to protest, all clues were just supporting the thing she said. I blinked a few times and inhaled deeply to arrange my thoughts. A few minutes had passed when I finally accepted the fact, the fact that my dad was a member of Grey folk along with me. I nodded for Arya to continue.

She stared at me for a second, like expecting me to attack her any moment, then continued. "Your dad lived with us; elves, and when a dragon hatched for him, we learned that dragons and greys had the ability to bond which was formed for a reason even your dad didn't know. After the Fall, your dad and his dragon hid in Ellesméra along with The Mourning Sage and his friend."

"I had met with your father twice, both of them being on formal conditions. We learned his death when his dragon died fifty years ago. My mother and him were good friends, and I learned from her that he was from the noble bloodline of Grey folk along with that he had a child. Ma-"

"Wait, your telling me that I am a princess?"

Horror engulfed me when Arya nodded. For nine years I had thought my dad was lying to me and now someone was telling me he didn't. Then my horror turned to anger.

Arya had known this since I came to camp and she was telling me now. I glared at her, my grayish blue eyes piercing into her emerald ones. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide it from me until now?" I got up from the stool and walked towards her. "And this still doesn't explains how I beat you." I stood in front of her, arms crossed over my chest. I could feel my eyes glowing red, but I didn't care. She had seen my entire life while examining my memories.

Her eyes narrowed at my rudeness, but she just slipped her gaze towards the stool I had just sat on. But I kept on standing in front of her, anger and hurt swelling inside of me. I'd had convinced myself to trust them and now, Arya threatened my decision by keeping this from me.

"Would you believe me? You didn't believe your father even when he said it in Ancient Language, and thought he went crazy when deep down in your soul you knew he was right. So, I waited until you were settled and had conceded the fact you were in Alagaësia because I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed and broke your trust at me." said Arya in a calm tone.

"As for your other question. I didn't know you could use a sword, just thought that maybe Grey Folk has a special ability to use it instinctually. It was a absurd idea, but apparently it's true." The older woman nodded towards the stool. "I suggest you to sit down and think about the things I said. It's a lot to take in."

I reluctantly sat back on the stool with a sigh, exhausted as my eye color faded back to normal . My all anger vanished as I understood why she didn't tell me earlier. I closed my eyes as I used my sensitive hearing to listen to the birds last song of the day. I thought of everything Arya said until everything settled in my mind and a wave of fatigue washed over me. The idea of sleep sounded very good now, but there was one last thing I wanted to ask to Arya. I knew if I didn't, I can't sleep thinking about it all night.

"You already broke my trust in you, but luckly it is something that can be earn again." I said softly as I looked at Arya. She nodded coolly, not looking at me.

"I think it is time to call it a day. The sun has already set and you must be tired."

"You're right," I said, however didn't make an attempt to leave. "But, before I go can I see..." I stopped to listen for any heartbeats near the tent, to see if anyone was listening. "The egg."

Arya's slanted eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. "Why do you want to see it?" she said with a composed voice, but I could smell the waves of suspiciousness coming from her. I decided to tell her the truth. "I couldn't sleep very well last night, thinking about the egg. I tried everything, but I just couldn't; whatever I do, I can't take my mind of the egg, so I thought maybe if I see it then I can sleep again."

Arya looked at me in the eye for a second, then swiftly pulled a chest under her bed. "I warn you; you touched the egg before and he didn't hatched, so know that he will not hatch for you." she said, as she opened the chest and gave the midnight blue and silver colored egg to me.

I couldn't take my eyes away from it, the way silver dots were merging into blue was mesmerizing. Thin veins were spiderwebbed across it; the veins a shade lighter than the silver dots. I placed my hand on the warm and smooth surface of the egg, sighing in bliss as warmth filled my body causing a smile to spread across my face.

A sharp squeak caused my and Arya's eyes to widen. The egg wobbled forwards and fell onto floor, rocking rapidly with desperate squeaks accompanying. After another set of squeaks it stopped. For a few seconds nothing happened, then it quivered and a crack formed on the polished surface, spreading. At the top of the stone, where the first crack formed, a piece rose and tumbled to the floor. A small head emerged from the hole, soon followed by the rest of the body.

My eyes widened. The hatchling was no longer than my forearm. His scales were the same midnight blue as his egg was. Some of his scales were outlined with silver, while some of them were dotted. A line of small spikes ran down the hatchlings spine, starting from his heads base and ending at his tail. The spikes were a very light shade of silver, so light that you could think it was white at the first look.

"Who did he hatched for?" I asked, not taking my eyes from him. Hatchling's roughly triangular head snapped towards me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his big silver eyes. He yelped and trotted towards me, his long wings trailing behind him and brushed his head to my right hand. A blast of icy energy flowed into my hand and rose up my arm, burning in my veins and spreading like a fire. One by one, my organs started to burn and it felt like they were being ripped apart. When the icy energy reached to my mind, I just couldn't bear the pain anymore. My eyes changed into a red color as fangs emerged from my gums, along with the fur on the back of my cheeks and my ears taking the form of a wolfs. With a painful cry that would certainly woke the whole camp, I collapsed on the floor. The last thing I saw before my mind shut down was a ball of dark blue scales crawling onto my chest.

* * *

Eragon sighed as he stuffed an extra tunic into the bag on Saphira's saddle. He straightened himself and looked around his tent to see if he missed anything.

 _'Do you think I got everything needed?'_

Saphira opened one of her eyes lazily and stared at the saddle with a slight distaste from the entrance of the tent which she stuck her head through. A plume of smoke rolled out from her nostrils as she closed her eye once more.

 _'Our goal is to get Katrina out of Helgrind as quick as we can, and I can't fly fast enough with a lot of weight on me, so the things you packed is enough.'_

Eragonsmiled as he exited his tent to rest against Saphira for a while. The rider leaned on the base of Saphira's neck, she wrapping her neck around him protectively. He absentmindedly started to scratch the-partner-of-his-heart-and-soul's chin as he stared at the twinkling stars. He sighed in content, closing his eyes when a scream teared through the silent night. Eragon quickly jumped to his feet, his hand going for the pommel of his sword instinctively only for his hand to grasp air. Eragon frowned when he remembered he didn't have a sword, but turned to Saphira who had arched her neck to get a better view of the mass of tents.

 _'Where did the scream came from?'_ , asked the rider, readying himself to run. People who had woken up by the scream were starting to exit their tents. Saphira twirled her head towards her rider, an alarmed look in her eyes. _'It came from Arya's tent.'_

Eragon's heart started to beat faster in fright as he took of towards the female elf's tent. Horrid thoughts swell in his mind, not bothering to knock before slipping into tent. His eyes found Arya and a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he found her unharmed, a shock expression adorning her face. Her eyes were locked into the middle of the tent, not noticing Eragon. Eragon furrowed his eyebrows following Arya's gaze, his eyes widening and a gasp exiting his lips. There, in the middle of the tent was a midnight blue and silver hatchling, sitting on the chest of a female figure with pointed ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Change**

The peaceful darkness I was in didn't last long. The dark abyss started to change until I was standing in the very same clearing I had dreamt of before. Everything was the same, except the dragon standing in front of me. Every scale of it was a different color and it was huge. I couldn't understand how it was able to fit into the clearing.

The dragon lowered his giant angular head and sniffed my necklace which was gleaming like it had before, changing from the color to color. Then I heard the voices again, but this time they were not in whispers.

 _"Every change has a price,"_

The dragon's eye closed with a _click_ before reopening again.

 _"And everything have a place where they belong."_

I broke the eye contact as I shook my head.

 _"I don't understand what you're trying to say."_

 _"You will. In the near future."_ saidthe dragon, craning his head towards the sky and roared. Then the scenery changed.

I was in the woods. The time was late and it was storming. The wind was vigorous and it was very hard to see because of the rain. But I wasn't getting wet, the rain was going through me like I was transparent; a ghost.

I heard footsteps, so I looked towards the sound. A girl was running towards me, a leather bag in her hand. It was very dark for me to see her appearance, but I could tell she was running from something, for she was constantly looking over her should and to the sky.

She passed without noticing me and I followed her. I knew this was a dream, but it felt so _real,_ even if I couldn't feel the rain on my skin. The girl stopped in front of a highly familiar tree. After looking at the sky one more time, she crouched and pulled out an oval shaped thing out of the bag, putting it into the hole of the tree delicately. She moved to took her hands out but stopped, her whole body tensing for a minute. Then she hovered her hands over the object, opening her mouth to say something but was cut of by a voice.

The voice was deep and rumbling. It felt like the rolling of the rocks, echoing in my mind; but at the same time it was plush and light, carrying intelligent and wisdom.

 _"What do you think you're doing, child? It's not a good idea to make him grow artificially. You can get punishment for this. "_

The girl looked at her bag. I still couldn't see her appearance and my werewolf sight didn't help either. "I know Shyamal-elda, but it is for the hatchling's safety. We don't know which environment he will hatch into, it could be war or peace. And in war, he would be defenseless."

 _"But he wouldn't be able to control his body, for he will have the body of an adult, but the mind of newly hatch dragon."_

The girl's eyes narrowed, her hands on the object slightly shaking. "He will learn. It is better than being a easy target. And we mustn't forget whose child he is."

 _"Just because your father or mother is powerful wouldn't mean you would too. Parentage doesn't have a control over who you would become... But you have a point. We can't risk the hatchling being killed just because he can't defense himself; his rider can just defend him to a point. I will lend you my strength."_

"Thank you, Shyamal-elda."

The girl started to talk. She was talking so fast for me to understood her, but I figured she was talking in Ancient Language, for the tree's branches grew until they were covering the hole, along with the brushes sprouted from the ground.

The girl kept talked for a few more minutes, than stopped. "This should be enough." I once more realized how her voice was similar to mine, just more melodic and beautiful; like any minute she would start to sing. The girl stand up, then froze, slowly turning towards the direction I was watching her from. I held my breath as she looked at the direction I was standing like she knew someone was watching her, but that was impossible.

Suddenly, a lightning flashed over our head, causing me to see the girl's appearance for the first time _\- no, not the girl's; the elf's._

The elf's long light black hair framed her feline-like-angular-face, two pointed ears poking through it. Her eyes and brows were slanted like an elves. But, this was where the similarities ended. Her skin was paler than elves, but not pale enough to look creepy. Her ears were more and her face was less angular. A glow seemed emit from her skin. And her pupils were slightly slitted like a cats and she had a slight human appearance to her features. In all, she was very beautiful.

But, my eyes widened and when I saw her eye color. I had lived in supernatural world all my life, and it was normal for strange things to happen. That was the reason I accepted the fact my dad was a member of Grey Folk without much problem, along with that I was in Alagaësia. This was no more different then them, but was still enough to make me shocked.

For staring my way was a pair of eyes; _my_ eyes. With the same brilliance and shade.

 _Grayish blue..._

* * *

I rose up in the bed I was laying with a start. My breathing was uneven. I placed a hand on my chest and took a deep breath. It was just a dream.

 _"Oh, your finally awake."_ a voice said in my head. Then a big cat leapt on my lap, his red eyes staring at me with amusement. His fur was shaggy, and two white fangs were curved down his jaw.

"Solembum," I acknowledged.

 _"Yes. And you are the new Shur'tugal who has the shape shifting abilty like my kin."_

I nodded my head. "Yes..." Then I remembered what Solembum had called me; _Shur'tugal_. "Where is my dragon?" I asked, my eyes frantically searching the tent I was in while I showed my legs to the bed's side to got up.

 _"Calm down, grey."_ Solembum hissed after he had to jump down from my lap. _"He is with Eragon and Saphira,"_ His left ear twitched. _"And now they are coming to your tent while we speak, along with that raven haired elf."_

I nodded. _"Before I go, I'm going to tell you something. Listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat again."_ His red eyes locked on mine. _"Took the item under the roots of the tree which had been cut down. And follow the Blue Rider as he seek the rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls."_

Then the werecat exited the tent like he had never talked with me, swaying his tail side to side. That was when I saw the glistening mark on my right palm; _gedwëy ignasia..._

I was tracing the mark with my finger when the flap of the tent opened. A midnight blue scaled dragon walked; or more specifically _my_ dragon. But, he was bigger. His legs were more muscular and his teeth were big as my finger. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at my dragon. How long was I out?

He lay near my bed and put his head on my lap. He was nearly taking the whole space in the tent.

Images flood into my mind from him; images of him waiting next to my bed for me to wake up, his experience as he grew because of a spell placed on his egg, Saphira teaching him how to control his body. I felt his love for me and relief that I was finally awake from our bond, and I let my love and happiness streamed to him through it. It was the second time I saw him, but I was already thinking how I had lived without him.

The flap of my tent opened again and I didn't have to turn my head to knew who had entered. "How long?" I asked, stroking my dragon's scales.

"Two days." replied Eragon and sat down on a stool. I looked at him and Arya, then asked even though I knew the answer. "What happened to him?"

Arya narrowed her eyes. "There was a spell on his egg which became active when he hatched. But, Saphira helped him to grow accustomed to his body." She smiled a little. "He is a fast learner."

No body talked afterwards. I continued stroking my dragon's scales and talking to him through our link. He couldn't talk back yet, but was replying to me by using thoughts and feelings. I saw Eragon and Arya glance at each other, but didn't say anything.

Finally, Arya sighed. "Alearya... There was something I didn't tell you." I stopped stroking which caused my dragon to growl slightly, annoyed. "Yes?"

"I have felt fragments of a spell on you before you faint."

I turned, directing all of my attention to her. "What?" Eragon sighed. "Your father must have put a spell on you. And when you bonded with your dragon, the spell vanished."

My eyebrows furrowed, still looking at Eragon. "Why would he do that?" The rider averted his eyes from mine, and instead of him the elf replied. "To hide your true appearance."

My eyebrows rose from their furrow in surprise. "What?..." I stood up from the bed to look at a mirror, but my legs buckled for I was still too weak to walk. An arm wrapped around my waist the same time my dragon placed his head to my chest to stop me from falling. I let him felt my gratitude through our bond which he replied by humming happily, then followed the arm to see Eragon holding me. I nodded to him gratefully and he smiled, helping me to walk to the front of the mirror in my tent. The second I saw my reflection, I wished I didn't.

For staring back at me in the mirror was the girl in my dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: A Fitting Name**

"What do you mean you can't remember?" asked King Orrin, irritated. I sighed for the umpteenth time, but made sure to conceal my annoyance. "Like I said, King Orrin, the dragons took my memories about the future and send the books back to my world. It is the price I payed for them to remove the spell on me."

I shook my head. "I also lost my wolf. You see, we shifters carry two minds in our body. My wolf has her own memories while I have my own. Because it is impossible for a dragon to bond with two people, the dragons ejected my wolf."

Nasuada talked from her place behind the table. It was visible from her stance that she was tired. "I'm sorry for your loss. But you still can change your form, right?" I stared at the fabric of the tent blankly. "I should be able to."

Nasuada rubbed her forehead, showing her fatigue. "I think..." she mused, then turned to Arya who was sitting at her right. "Is the elf Islanzadí sent arrived?" Arya nodded her head. "She is resting in the tent given to her."

"Good," Nasuada looked at me. "You have to travel to Ellesméra to complete your training as a Dragon Rider. I know you just woke up yesterday, but we can't afford to lose anymore time. I hope you understand."

I smiled a sad smile as some memories came to the front of my mind. "I understand, we can't afford to lose more time in this war. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready." After bowing my head to show my respect, I exited the pavilion.

My dragon was laying next to the big tent, his eyes closed. He opened one eye, than stood up and walked next to me. I had talked with him all day after I woke up yesterday and he hadn't left my side since.

I stopped when I heard footsteps and turned around. Eragon was walking toward me. I inclined my head in greeting. "Can I accompany you?"

"Of course."

I turned back and continued my strolling, with Eragon easily keeping up with my pace. People we passed stopped and bowed murmuring 'Shadeslayer' or 'Swiftsword' while some of them chose the easier way, just saying 'Argetlam'.

I put a hand on my dragon's shoulder and asked, not taking my eyes from path we are currently walking on. "So, what do you want?"

Eragon glanced at me. "Nothing." His heart skipped a beat, signaling that he lied. But, instead of telling him I knew he lied, I just asked. "I don't think you just accompany me for a walk."

Instead of replying he quickened his pace. I frowned but still followed him.

He stopped in front of his tent and opened the flap. "It's better if we talk inside." I looked at my dragon and told him to wait next to my tent by both word and pictures, which was moved next to Eragon's. The dragon nudged my shoulder with his snout then flopped down next to my tent.

I slowly walked forwards and entered the tent, followed by Eragon. I sat on the first thing I saw, which happened to be his bed and sat on a stool and moved it a little to saw me better. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, actually interested.

"I want to know more about me." He quickly added when he saw me tense. "Because you know about my past and since we are going to be comrades from now on, I thought it is only fair if I know about your past, too."

I nodded, already thinking about what I should say. "Fair enough," After a pause, I began telling in an even voice. "After my parents were killed I moved to a town called Beacon Hills to live with my aunt Talia. My cousin, Derek was in a relationship with a werewolf hunter at that time, but he didn't know and told her the location of the house along with that he's a werewolf. So, after living with them for about a year or two, the fire that killed my whole family happened. My uncle Peter saved me."

I paused and glanced at Eragon to saw his reaction. His eyes were wide with his mouth slightly open, not looking at me. "My cousins, Derek and Laura, weren't in the house during the fire. After it, I started to live with a hunter who had saved me once, until a two-three years ago. We had to move back to Beacon Hills because Laura was killed. I live with my cousin Derek there ever since."

I closed my eyes, hoping it would help in controlling the pain and sadness that comes with remembering what had happened to my family. But, it was not a goodidea because all I saw was fire. I was in the Hale house again, red and yellow fore burning everything. Agony filled cries cut through the air, smoke making it hard to breath and see. I felt the heat of the fire; the big, merciless fire burning my skin.

Then, suddenly I felt calm and content, all of the painful memories going away. It took me a second to realize it was my dragon using our bond to force the memories away. I let him felt my thanks and he retrieved his mind from mine, but not completely. His mind still lingered at the edge of mine.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. Eragon was sitting at the edge of the stool to stood up if I was not okay. His eyes held worry. I forced a smile, and hid the sadness in my eyes. "I'm okay. There's notting to worry about." Eragon nodded and leaned back, not convinced, but didn't say anything.

After a few seconds, he pursed his lips into a tight line. "Who's Scott?" My eyes instantly narrowed. "Where did you heard that name?" I basically growled out. Instead of flinching, he frowned. "You murmured that name for a time while you were out. Sorry if I offended you."

"I'm not offended." My heart clenched in pain and I sighed. "You see, in my world there are steps in a relationship. You first date; becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. And when you come to age, you either first engage then get marry or straight marry. H-"

"He is your boyfriend."

I shook my head. "Wad. I don't think I will ever see him again." I gazed into Eragon's eyes and added. "I'm okay." But it was a lie. The pain in my heart was still there; the cold hard truth that I will _never_ see Scott again.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my tent. A bag was sitting next to the bed, the things I would be taking with me packed inside it. The night was early, there was still a few bird singing their last song of the day. Every time a guard walked by my tent, his torch caused different shapes to form on the fabric.

I turned my head to side. My dragon was laying at the back of the tent, taking most of the space. He insisted to sleep inside, near me, for as much as I was trying to hide I knew he was still able to feel my pain; the pain which didn't let me sleep. The idea of never seeing Scott again was killing me. He was the first person who got me to show feelings, to care and trust again. He was the reason I was who I was now.

I sighed, rolling on my side to look at my dragon. Like sensing I was looking at him, he opened his eyes. We stared at each other, then he sent me some feelings and pictures asking me what's wrong. And I told him everything and he listened, never breaking the eye contact. It looked like he was absorbing every word I said. I waited for him to reply with a thought or feeling when I finished, but he just tilted his head to side and _spoke._

 _'You have me now.'_

His voice was surprisingly deep, deeper than the voice I heard in my dream. It was strong and comforting, like the water pouring from waterfalls; while at the same time was soft and filled with intelligence. Tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them away. _'I know,'_

He puffed his chest out and lifted his wing, exposing his belly. _'Partner-of-my-mind-and-soul...'_ he cooed. I smiled and got up from the bed, curling next to his warm belly. He dropped his wing down, hiding me from the outside world.

 _'What is your name?'_ I asked. He made a low sound. _'I am open to suggestions.'_ I again remembered the voice in my dream. _'How about Shyamal?'_ I felt his dislike.

 _'Zaffren?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Zircon?'_

 _'That's the name of a stone.'_

A name came to my mind and I suggested it just to tease him. _'What about Evarín?'_ A growl sounded and I quickly stated. "I'm kidding!" I thought for a while, my brows furrowing as I thought hard. Then a name came to my mind. I looked at his translucent wing, following the silver colored vessels with my eyes. _'What about Sulfrábar?'_

He was silent for a second, then he started to purr with pleasure. I closed my eyes, a smile formed on my lips. _'Sulfrábar it is then.'_ I thought sleepily.

I shouldered my pack and glanced at Sulfrábar who was licking his talons. _'Are you ready?'_

He exhaled a plume of smoke out of his nostrils. I creased my face at the smell of smoke, but didn't complain just exited the tent. The sun was barely above the horizon, the birds still sleeping. The morning air caused a chill to run down my body, but I didn't care. The freshness of the air was making me slightly dizzy. I felt Sulfrábar next to me and asked. "Who do you think will get to the edge of the camp first?"

Sulfrábar snorted. Spreading his wings, he jumped and soared into air. I watched him climb into the still slightly dark sky then took of running. Last night I learned from Eragon where we were going to meet. I was not the only one leaving though, Eragon was going to Helgrind with his cousin.

I smirked when I saw Sulfrábar was slightly behind.

I slowed down when I heard heartbeats, all in the same place. "Lady Nasuada!" I called. They turned around, a smile broke on Nasuada's face when she saw Sulfrábar land beside me. "I never thought I would ever see a dragon. And now, I saw two..." she shook head. After greeting everyone, somebody I had never seen before caught my eyes.

She was an elf, with silver hair and blue eyes. She had had angular face like all elves and was very beautiful. But that wasn't what caught my attention. She was staring at me wide eyed, murmuring under her breath which made me confused. Elves hardly showed any emotion, especially around other species.

It didn't take long for her to compose herself. She bowed touching her first two fingers to her lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin,"

Arya visibly tensed. She hadn't had the time to taught me the greeting of the elves. But, like the time I was dueling with Arya, something came over me and without thinking I mimicked her action. "Atra du evarínya ono varda."

A ghostly smile formed on the female elf's lips. "Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." She straightened up. "It's an honor to meet with you, Rider. And with your dragon." I smiled, putting a hand on Sulfrábar's shoulder. "His name is Sulfrábar." At the mention of his name, Sulfrábar lifted his head a little higher and puffed his chest out.

"A fitting name." murmured Arya, then turned to the elf. "I think it's better if you go now, Yaela. We don't have time to waste." Yaela nodded. "You're right, Dröttningu." Taking it as my cue, I bid goodbye to everybody present, Eragon and Roran doing the same. They climbed on Saphira and she spread her wings. With a flap of her wings they were climbing into air. Sulfrábar did the same and I turned to Yalea and said, "Let's go." And we started to run.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Aunt**

An elf walked down the broad streets of Ilirea. Her light black hair was cascading down her back, the tips of her pointed ears visible to everyone around her. She was wearing black unadorned leather clothes, yet her beauty was undiminished. She was walking with poise, a content smile on her face.

Elves she passed were bowing their heads with smiles on their faces and were murmuring "Dröttningu", same with some of the humans. Dragons of all color were flying in the air, making the sky looked like rainbow, as some of them walked with their riders on the streets.

Then, a familiar orange dragon and blonde haired female caught her eye. It looked like they had already seen her, for they were walking towards the elf. The elf smiled, for it had been a while since she had seen the pair. She had to carry the eggs around the towns for the annual egg ceremony, and plus being an ambassador of the elves, it was hard to had free time.

"Hello, Talia. It had been a while, how are you and Vascar?"

The blonde haired Rider whose name was Talia, smiled. It had been a while since she had seen the elf. She still remembered their first meeting. It had been a week since she had arrived at Ilirea, and she literally ran into the girl. After apologizing, the black haired elf had proposed she showed the city to her and after that incident they had became friends.

"Good," replied Talia, as the orange dragon lowered his head and looked at her with one blue eye. _'I'm doing well. How are you, Alearya?'_ Alearya blinked her eyes. She knew dragons grew very quickly, but it was still hard for her to comprehend how big Vascar had became. He was coming to her shoulder the last she had seen him, and now his figure was hovering over hers.

"Good. I don't have much time to myself because of my duties, but I'm not complaining. It brings me joy every time I see a dragon hatch, happy that I can help riders grow. Now, rest of the egg carries are continuing their journey towards Dras-Leona..." Alearya paused, a dark look crossing across her face. "... But I separated from them at Teirm because there is a issue I must deliver to the attention of the Elders."

Talia looked at Alearya with a confused expression, but she didn't ask anything. She turned her head back to forwards, her confused expression soon converting into a hopeful one. Vascar let out a soft, warning growl, causing the egg carrier to frown. Talia glanced at her partner of mind, but still asked what was in her mind.

"Is Galbatorix with them?" With the frown still evident on her face, Alearya looked at Talia through the corner of her eye. She knew of the relationship between the two, and didn't approve of it, but still didn't say anything. There was something different about Galbatorix, something suspicious and _dark._ Choosing her words carefully to not offend her friend, Alearya spoke.

"Yes... But I advise you rethink on your feelings about him. There is something... Something _suspicious_ about him and I don't want you to get hurt." Talia narrowed her eyes at her friend. She knew she was just looking out for her, but it still hurt her to saw that Alearya still didn't trust Galbatorix. "You can't choose who you love, and... I know that he changed, but..." She looked at Vascar for a moment. "...that's what life is. Everybody changes, even you and me, and sometimes you just have to accept it. I still want him to be in my life."

Alearya sighed. Talia was right, you couldn't chose who you fell in love with, but it relieved her a little to knew that love hadn't blinded her mind. They continued walking in silence. A longing filled her chest as Alearya gazed at the flying dragons. How she wished she could became a rider! However she wasn't, and it looked like she wasn't becoming one in the near future, but it still didn't stop her from wishing and helping riders in every way possible.

Carefully, she stretched her mind towards Vascar who didn't participate in the conservation. After knowing it was her, he let her in.

 _'Can I ask you a favor?'_

Vascar glanced at her discreetly and replied with his deep voice, the melody in his mind causing a wave of calm to washed over Alearya's body. _'Of course,'_

 _'I know that you will, or are already acquiring similar feelings to Talia for Galbatorix. She loves him, and it is obvious that he cares for her too, but there is something different about him... something bad. Can you keep an eye on her? I don't want her to get hurt. She is still young.'_

She felt his affection for Talia and the longing feeling appeared once more, but she quickly hid it. _'That's why I am here.'_

Alearya nodded towards the dragon and broke the contact. Seeing the hurt expression on the rider's face, she said, "I didn't mean to cause you pain. I just don't want you to get hurt." Talia too looked at her and the two gazed at each other for a minute. Understanding why she wasn't trusting Galbatorix, Talia couldn't help but smile, feeling happy that she had a friend that looked out for her. "I understand."

* * *

I willedmy breathing to deepen and my heart to quicken to woke up from my waking dreams. I was not sleeping, I couldn't sleep since the dragons had lifted up the spell on me but surprisingly, it didn't matter much for it felt like I was resting in this state my whole life.

In an desperate attempt to calm down easily and quickly, I looked for Sulfrábar, only to remember that he had told me he would go hunting when the sun set. It had been two days since we had left the Varden and know, we were at the edge of the Du Weldenvarden. With our supernatural speed, it wasn't too hard to travel long distances. We were running during the night and slept during the day, to decrease the chance of being spotted by farmers or other human travelers.

"Are you okay, Argetlam?" Yaela asked from where she was leaning against a tree. We didn't make a fire, for it would attract unwanted attention. I sighed, not being so sure if what I saw was a dream in the first place. "I'm okay, just had a strange... dream."

The silver haired elf leaned forward a bit, like me having a dream intrigued her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I just stared at her and took a deep breath from my nose. She reeked of hope. What was she hoping for?

I looked at the night sky. From the first moment I saw her, I felt like I could trust her, like I _knew_ her. It was impossible, but during my life I had learned to trust my instincts. "Well, it starts with..." I told her my dream to its very little detail. It wasn't hard to remember, for my mind was playing it again and again. She listened without interrupting, her blue eyes fixed on me while her hair glowed like stars because of the moonlight. "... However, it felt too real to be a dream." I finished, thankful that I could told it to somebody for I felt better.

It was starting to make me nervous, for every time I slept, I saw a dream similar to this one; too real and familiar.

Yaela laughed; it was like a flute trilling with delight in its own melody. "I knew it would happen, Islandzadí had informed me before I left, but not this soon." With a joyful smile on her face, she gazed at the stars and mused, "Oh, old friend. You are very right. They are not dreams, but memories."

"Whose memories?" I inquired. I was confused, why was she laughing?

"Yours."

I frowned, a scowl forming on my face. Was she playing with me? What she said was impossible, I had never been in Alagaësia before and I was sure those _memories_ or whatsoever, wasn't taking place in Earth. "I don't know why you think they are my memories, it is very absurd. I had never been in Alagaësia before, so please stop playing with me."

Yaela's joyful smile turned into a sad one as she lowered her head to stare at the ground. "Oh, my friend. Now I understand what Queen meant when she said it is more of a curse then blessing. To not remember your memories or family..." She shook her head and drew her gaze back up. "I knew that my musing must have increased your confusion than decreasing, but I can't answer your questions, for that job belongs to Dröttning."

Then she swiftly climbed back to her feet and ordered, "That you woke up, let's continue, shall we?"

* * *

Two more days passed with running through the Du Weldenvarden. Instead of getting a few elf guards like Eragon got when he arrived, Yaela seemed to try to avoid _any_ elf contact. When I asked her, her only response was saying it was the Queen's order.

I tried to get more answers out of her about what she meant two days ago, but she ignored my questions. She only talked to me if the conservation was about when we would arrive to Ellesméra or similar things, but even then her answers were swift and short, no more than two or five words.

I had asked for Sulfrábar's counsel, but his answer only got me more confused and curious, wanting to learn what was happening to me as soon as possible.

 _'I don't know if it will help,'_ he had said. _'But, I sensed your presence before.'_

I had frowned, continuing comparing the night sky to Sulfrábar's scales. _'How's that possible?'_ I'd asked him, but it had come out more like I was asking to myself.

Sulfrábar had turned his head to look at me. _'I don't know, but I'm sure I had felt it before. It was like a century ago.'_ He'd made an odd sound. _'When you found me your presence was slightly different, it was more_ human _. That's why it took me a while to hatch.'_ He'd nudged me on my shoulder with his snout lovingly. _'I had waited for you for a century. If I had to, I would wait for a few more centuries.'_

Shaking my head, I put a hand on Sulfrábar's shoulder. When I had seen him for the first time after my change, his shoulder was coming to my upper arm and now it was leveled with mine if it not taller. Sulfrábar slightly turned his head at the contact. _'Are you okay, Little Wolf?'_ he asked. I frowned at his nickname and disagreed, _'I'm not little.'_

Bending his head, so he could look at me in the eye, I saw an amused glint in those deep silver eyes. Fanning his wings, he answered, _'But you will be when I grow bigger.'_ His words were followed by a coughing growl and Sulfrábar curled his lip until his teeth were showed. Knowing that he's laughing, I patted his shoulder twice and drew my hand back.

The forest floor was dark. Here and there, some sunlight which had found a way to shone through the dense leaves, was illuminating the leaf covered floor. For some reason, the forest seemed familiar. For a normal human, it could be seem dangerous, a dark being lurking in its every shadow, but for me the forest was comforting and it kinda made me feel more powerful.

As we walked, the trees grew thicker and taller, as well as farther apart to accommodate the increased span of their branches. It was now nearly impossible to see the top of the trees for they were obscured by shadows. Yaela said we were nearing to Ellesméra, that was the reason why Sulfrábar was walking with us rather than flying. There were several wards around the city, making it impossible to enter it through the ways of magic or flying. And, even if Sulfrábar denied it, dragons required magic to fly. Other way, it was nearly impossible to lift such a big mass off the ground with just two leathery wings.

Towards the late afternoon, the somber half light which caused Sulfrábar to gleam was lifted to reveal an elf standing before us. A bright ray of light was shining on him, making it possible to saw his appearance. He was garbed in white flowing robes, with a circlet of silver resting above his brows. His face was old, noble, and serene.

He stared at me for a long time then glanced at Sulfrábar. I raised my hand, palm towards the elf, so he can saw the gedwëy ignasia on my palm. At that moment, an overwhelming feeling washed over me as a few images flashed before my eyes. Taking out my necklace's dragon pendant from under my tunic, I raised it so he could see it too; I saw Yaela smile at the motion.

The elf's eyes widen and soon a vast conscious was touching mine. It was very big and powerful, it entered my mind without an effort. I panicked as Sulfrábar growled connecting his mind with mine to help me eject the intruder, but we didn't have to. A sentence was all the mind said before the conscious withdrew, _'Welcome back, daughter of Aaron and Djamila'_.

Confused, I open my mouth to correct the mind's mistake, but the elf had vanished. Yaela began walking, waving her hand forwards. "Let's go, Argetlam. Little way we had left."

Still on edge, Sulfrábar lightly pushed me forwards and with a few strides I was at her side. "Gilderien the Wise said my mother's name wrong." I stated, still on edge and uncomfortable. Yaela glanced at me and again I saw the same emotion I saw two days ago. "How did you know who he was?" asked Yaela in her musical voice.

Snorting lightly, I replied in annoyance. The elves hiding something from me and the memories I was seeing, was starting to make me angry. "Dragons just took away my memories about what will happen in the future. I never told that they took away the knowledge of what happened until I came and found Sulfrábar's egg."

Yaela didn't say anything; her face was hard so it was impossible to read her expression, but I could still smelled her sadness. Than I remembered she didn't answer my question and asked again, but all she said was that the Queen will answer my questions. I sighed, realizing she would not talk and continued gazing around us; sometimes starting a small conservation with Sulfrábar.

* * *

A quarter of a mile beyond, the forest thinned out and gaps appeared within the canopy of trees. We passed under two trees that were leaned against each other forming an arch and Yaela lifted a hand to stop me and Sulfrábar at the edge of a glade.

The clearing was filled with dense patches of flowers. From purple bindweeds to yellow verbascums; pink buttercups to white lilies and red roses. They were scattered around the glade. The sound of a stream could be heard from right. I saw paths among the flowers, bushes and trees. To a human eye, it would be hard to see, but with someone who has a keen sight it was easy to see the hidden paths.

Sulfrábar nudged my mind with his. _'Look at the trees. They are just like in your dream.'_

Already knowing what I would see, I slid my gaze and focused on the trees. There they were, the houses, sang by the elves so the tree would grow in the shape of a house. They were all in various sizes, some small with lot of stories while some big and short in stories. They were blended excellently with sight around them. _Elves really are master in adapting themselves to their environment,_ I concluded.

The city was quite. After a while, one by one, elves emerged by the tree houses. They were not much like I thought, for I knew elves were marching into war, but there were still plenty of citizens.

Both sexes were garbed in rustic tunics similar in color to their surroundings. Female's hairs were unbound, silver or sable in color and were adorned with fresh blossoms. They were very beautiful, flawless; as like the men. With their high cheekbones, finely sculptured noses and heavy eyelids, they were strikingly beautiful and seemed flawless as the females.

When they saw Sulfrábar, their eyes widened and their were a lot of joyful cries. Beautiful laughter filled air and the elves bowed from the waist. By a hand gesture from a nervous Yaela, we continued walking and my features became prominent.

Simultaneously, all elves became silent. They were like when Yaela saw me for the first time: Eyes wide, mouths open or murmuring under their breaths. I even saw a few flinch and a few tears. Uncomfortable and confused by their actions, I moved closer to Sulfrábar. Every elf's eyes were on me as they watched us pass by.

Then, a pressure formed on my mind and grew until it hurt. Random pictures flashed before my eyes. Gulping, I put a hand on Sulfrábar's shoulder to maintain my balance. All of the images showed the same thing and the message was clear, I had came to Ellesméra before. I didn't know how that was possible, but I now knew it was true. These images were more than just a image.

As the images stopped, a worried thought poked my conscious. I send a reassuring smile to Sulfrábar, and tried to suppress the urge to rub my temples.

We followed a familiar path until it ended in front of a net of roots that were in shape of stairs. We climbed to a door embedded within a wall of saplings. More images flashed before my eyes and, aware of everyone's eyes on me, I delicately put a hand on the wall as we passed. My attention was ones more on the door as it opened in its own accord and revealed a hall of trees. We walked under the honeycombed ceiling formed from branches melding together. Below, twenty-four elf lords and ladies were seated on the chairs arrayed along each wall.

The pressure had grew into a headache now, and it was growing. Only thing I could focus was becoming to be the pain.

The elves seated on the chairs were handsome and beautiful like the rest of their kin, but their eyes were filled with wisdom even if they were staring at me with unbelieving eyes. They paled even when their skin was pale when they took a good glance at me, their knuckles turning white from gripping the arms of their chairs.

I frowned. _'What is wrong with them?'_ I asked to Sulfrábar. When he replied his voice was bitter, it was obvious he was offended that no elf had praised him and ignored him. _'I don't know. I'm more worried about you. If it's not getting better than I will kidnap you away.'_

 _'It would disrespect the queen.'_

 _'I don't care. You health is my first priority. She wouldn't want to be on the bad side of a dragon.'_

At the head of the assembly stood a white pavilion that sheltered Queen Islanzadí who was sitting on a throne of knotted roots. She was beautiful as a wood in sunrise, with slanted dark eyebrows, lips same color as holly berries, and midnight black hair gathered together under a diamond diadem. Even with tears in her eyes, she was standing proud and imperious. A white raven was nesting on the curved rod with chased crosspiece she was holding in her left hand. He looked at me with his eyes full of uncanny intelligence and shrieked, _"Dröttningu!"_ and flew away from one of the windows.

Yaela knelt on the moss-covered ground and bowed, with me following her when the doors opening to the hall closed. Sulfrábar had remained standing, for, in his words "he couldn't care about formality or royalty when his rider was in pain".

I inhaled the smell of the mosses and trees and instantly regretted as another series of images came to the front part of my mind. I wrinkled my face in pain and looked down, only looking up when I felt trembling hands on my shoulders. There, standing in front of me was Queen Islanzadí. She tightened her grip on me and lifted me up from my position on the ground.

As she studied my face with watery eyes, the most painful series of images flashed before my eyes and I noticed that they were coming from the depths of my mind, where my oldest, first memories stood.

 _A little girl wearing a blue dress ran through the hall of trees. At the end stood a fair women garbed in a red gown. The little shouted and jumped on the women as she turned. Wrapping her little arms around the neck of the woman._

 _The same girl, now sixteen years old in appearance walked slowly down the hall made of trees. Her face was full of grief. Knowing how the woman would react, she had volunteered for the task of telling the death of her husband and her husband's sister, the girl's mother. She stopped in front of the throne, the woman's back faced towards her. She cleared her throat, effectively getting the woman's attention. She turned around, it being clear that she already knew the death of her husband and his sister by the tears on her face. The young girl and woman started at each other, both their faces wet with tears they only allowed it to flow in the presence of each other. And they hugged, the young girl with light black hair and grayish blue eyes murmuring comforting words to her aunt._

The images stopped, or should I say memories. Now, I understood what Yaela meant, for I remembered her and why Ellesméra and Du Weldenvarden seemed familiar. All the dreams and images were more realistic than they should had been for they were my memories. I still couldn't remember all of them, but the ones that took place in this forest was there, easy to remember. Gilderien the Wise was not wrong at what he said, for the woman I thought was my mom was not mine. With my mind being cleared, straight as the surface of a pond on a windless day, tears welled in my eyes as I finally understood why elves were acting the way they did.

I felt Sulfrábar's surprise as the memories I remembered flood to his mind too through our bond, now he too understood why he had felt my presence before. With an aching weight in my hearth, I croaked out a word in the old tongue, feeling very bad that I had caused so much pain because of the spell my dad put on me, forcing me to forgot all of my memories; memories worth of seventy-eight years. "Tanta..." _Aunt..._

Finally allowing the tears in her eyes to be poured down, Islanzadí cried out and embraced me (with me doing the same), saying, "O my niece, how I missed you!"

* * *

 **Talia and Vascar are not my characters. They are PotterLover2462's creations. She is an amazing writer from Wattpad. I certainly recommend you to read her story.**


End file.
